Say Goodnight
by cals-and-b
Summary: Jo spent 3 months, non-stop, after the day of murder, experiencing vivid flashbacks and wondering why he did it. When he's released from jail 5 years later, her unanswered questions and her broken memories will be revisited. **Please review!**


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__ I'm so excited to write this story. I've never wrote a Twisted story and it's 1am and this just came off the top of my head, so bear with me. People say I shouldn't write in the early hours of the morning cause it'll screw with my thinking process, but I'm gonna try it anyways. This may be a one shot, and it may be a chaptered fic. I don't know about making it chaptered, cause I already have She Needs Me Now, my Fosters fic. I don't know if I can handle two chaptered fics at a time cause of my ADD. It takes enough concentration to even have one. So I don't know. It depends on how much you guys like it. Anyways, it will be Jo/Danny. It will have to do with Jo's struggle with PTSD after Danny killed Tara. Well... Let's see how this goes._

_-Britt._

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twisted or anything that has to do with Twisted.**

**xXx**

"I didn't mean to,"

Jo kept getting flashbacks. Anything triggered them. Things people say, things people do. But mostly, the red jump rope that her dad has in his office. Every time Jo goes into Chief Masterson's office, she remembers back to that horrific day. She never would have guessed that her best friend would become a murderer. She thinks about it, he _killed_ his aunt. She wonders why he did it. Was it something she did? She had to have done something, Jo knew Danny well, and he wouldn't just kill her because he wanted to. But the question was, what made him do it?

Jo wondered about it a lot. More than an 12 year old should. She spent the last 3 months of summer in her room, wondering what made him do it. She wouldn't even come out for her birthday, which was a month ago. The only thing she could think about that day was that it was her first birthday without her best friend. The other days were dedicated to figuring out why he did it. Jo came up with lots of scenerios, but convinced herself that they weren't true. 'Danny would never do that,' she would think to herself. But maybe he would.

The day of the killing wasn't the only flashback that Jo was experiencing. Others included past birthdays, special meetings with him and Lacey at their special hideout, the many times Danny talked about his Aunt Tara. But the one that stuck out the most are all the times that their moms had forced them out of eachothers arms because it was time for either one to go.

"Say goodnight," either one of their moms would say as they both pulled them away from eachother. They always refused and continued to struggle to stay by eachother's side. The first time was when they were about three. That one was a blurry memory. But the last time was as clear as a diamond.

It was the day before the murder. Jo and Danny were in Jo's backyard. They could hear the screaming from outside. Her mom and dad were fighting again. Lacey had left Jo's house about an hour ago. It was about 8pm. Jo and Danny were sitting on the chair-swing. Danny's arm was around Jo's shoulder, and Jo's head was nuzzled into his neck. She was crying. Danny was always comforting to Jo, especially at this desperate time. Jo overheard that her parents were getting divorced, and now, every time they fight, it feels even worse to Jo. And even though they were only 11, Jo always had a slight crush on Danny, even though she never wanted to admit it to Lacey whenever she asked.

They both heard Danny's mom's car pull up in the front. Jo lifted her head to look at Danny.

"Please don't go. I need you to stay with me," Jo cried.

"I'll try to stay as long as possible," Danny said, "Maybe my mom will try to fix their fight."

"I wish, Danny,"

Danny's mom was in the house for a good 30 minutes. After the third, and loudest voice was added, the screaming quieted down a bit, and it turned into talking. Loud talking, but at least it wasn't screaming. And then it got quiet. That was right before Danny's mom and Jo's mom came outside. Jo's head shot up again.

"It's time to go, Danny," his mom said. That just made him hold a tighter grip on Jo. He knew that she needs comfort right now and throughout the night, and he wasn't about to leave her without a fight.

"Mom, I can't leave," Danny said with a stern look. Danny's mom grabbed his arm and Jo's mom walked over and took Jo's hand.

"Say goodnight," Jo's mother said. Danny dropped his arm off of Jo's shoulder and took her free hand instead.

"I wanna stay with Jo," Danny said. His mom started to pick him up, and the scene became all too familiar. Jo's mom also picked her up as both the kids struggled and held eachother's hand as their mothers pulled them away from eachother. Using every bit of strength they had in their tiny bodies, they held on as long as they could. But sadly for them, both of them gave up hope as they let go of their hands. Jo started to cry again as she was being pulled into her house, and her best friend was being carried into his car. It might not seem too tragic to anyone else, but to them, it was like their world was ending every time.

And that was one of the most vivid flashbacks, besides the day of the murder. Jo was taken to the therapist a week after the murder because she refused to leave her room besides to eat one meal a day and go to the bathroom. She sat and stared blankly at the walls. After the session, Jo was diagnosed with Post Tramatic Stress Disorder and Severe Depression. And for the next three months, she went back to her normal routine of staring at the walls, wondering why he did it. It lasted for 3 months til she gave up. The summer was over and she had to go back to school. But 5 years later, Danny Desai is released from jail and Jo revisits her unanswered questions and feelings she hasn't felt for a long time. It isn't the end for Jo and Danny, and both of them knew it.

**xXx**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__So, do you guys think I should continue this story? If you do, please review and follow! And feel free to PM me any ideas. My twitter is loveisourthing and my tumblr is .com. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
